phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunter (class)
Hunters are one of the main classes at the Phantasy Star Online series. Phantasy Star Online Hunters are one of the three character classes that players can begin as in Phantasy Star Online. The hunter class has the strongest ATP potential in Phantasy Star Online. Hunters are the only classes that can wield swords, daggers, katanas, double sabers, and twin swords. HUmar As a class, HUmars are generally well-rounded and good for beginning players to use to learn the ropes of the game. They have good ATP, ATA and DFP, and have a moderate amount of MST that allows them to learn the ever-important Resta. This, coupled with their good physical stats, make them excellent at the "hack-and-heal" strategy when dealing with monsters. HUmars can learn all techniques (except the Force-only techniques, as well as Shifta and Deband) up to level 15, and Anti up to level 6. HUnewearl The HUnewearl is the only non-Force newman, and as such has excellent MST and TP to go with her hunter-based melee stats. She also has good DFP and ATA, but her ATP suffers a little as a result. Being a newman, she will regenerate TP by standing still. The HUnewearl can learn all non-Force-only techniques up to level 20, giving her a potent Resta ability, and can learn Anti up to level 6. She can often act as a team's Force if none are present, as she is the only hunter to learn Resta, Shifta, Deband, Jellen and Zalure. HUcast HUcasts are one of the four androids in the game, and have the highest ATP potential out of any class in the game. Being an android, HUcasts are immune to poison and paralysis (though they are more vulnerable to shock) and can see traps. They will also regenerate HP when standing still, and cannot use techniques. HUcasts have a slightly lower ATA than other hunters, but make up for it with strong ATP, DFP and high HP. HUcaseal HUcaseals are similar to HUcasts in that they share the same android characteristics. However, the HUcaseal's main advantage is in an exceedingly high ATA and EVP bonus. This, coupled with a naturally boosted attack speed, makes her the most ninja-like Hunter and the most proficient with guns. Her HP and DFP suffer as a result, however. Being an android they will regenerate HP by standing still, which is quite useful early in the game. Phantasy Star Online 2 In Phantasy Star Online 2, the hunter class features high maximum HP, S-ATK, and S-DEF, and can equip swords, wired lances, partisans, and gunslashes. The hunter skill trees offers skills for both offense and defensive playstyles. Offensive features skills that increase damage for swords, wired lances, and partisans, this includes increases to base S-ATK, as well as damage boosts for drawing enemy aggro. Defensive features skills that increase base HP and S-DEF, increased player ability to guard, and enduring killing blows from enemy attacks. A new character starting as a hunter begins equipped with a sword and a gunslash, and has level 1 Twister Fall and Eine Rakete photon arts learned. Initial level 1 statistics for hunters are as follows: In the Southeast Asia version of Phantasy Star Online 2, a character can perform a client order for Orza to receive his recommendation for a fighter license. Orza's recommendation unlocks a client order from Koffie. Completing that client order grants a fighter license, which unlocks the fighter class. The player must reach level 30 on Hunter for these client orders to show up. Gallery Ash.jpg Hunewearl.png Kireek.jpg Hucaseal.png Pso2 HUmar turnaround.jpg Pso2 humarl turnaround.jpg Pso2 hucast turnaround.jpg Pso2 HUcaseal turnaround.jpg Pso2 hunewm turnaround.jpg Pso2 HUnewearl turnaround.jpg Category:Classes